


Blood Is Thicker Than Water

by Alylessa



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Dark, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Serial Killers, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alylessa/pseuds/Alylessa
Summary: Декстер собирается убить своего родного невменяемого брата, Брайана, который перед смертью просит только одну вещь...
Relationships: Dexter Morgan/Brian Moser
Kudos: 7





	Blood Is Thicker Than Water

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blood Is Thicker Than Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909501) by [MissMoochy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMoochy/pseuds/MissMoochy). 



Его рука дрожит. Это единственная вещь, которую его мозг может зафиксировать: понять то, как дрожь прокатывается от плеча до кончиков пальцев, которые повисли в воздухе и ослабли под тяжестью ножа. Он собирается убить своего брата, и его руки трясутся.

— Нервничаешь, Декстер? — Брайан улыбается, сощурив глаза из-за боли в разбитой губе.

Эта легкая улыбка кажется насмешливой: как будто тот факт, что Брайан Мозер привязан к столу полиэтиленовой пленкой, покрывающей его тело и делающей его неспособным двигаться, и что лезвие ножа смотрит на него сверху вниз, — это только небольшое неудобство.

— Нет, — отвечает Декстер. Ложь. Его «темная сторона» странным образом отсутствует, хотя он чувствует ее где-то внутри себя — она шумит в голове и отдает пульсацией в висках.

Декстер мягко проводит указательным пальцем по лезвию ножа, проверяя, насколько он заточен. Появляется бусинка малинового цвета.

Он слышит шелест полиэтилена, так как связанный против своей воли Брайан, пытается вырваться.

— Ты даже не накормишь меня последним ужином? Это жестоко, братишка, ты не находишь? — Брайан усмехается, все еще пытаясь вырваться из хватки прочного полиэтилена, его ухмылка открывает глубокий порез на губе, из-за чего кровь ключом бьет из раны и окрашивает его подбородок в красный цвет. Декстер отводит взгляд от этого зрелища.

— Посмотрим, вернусь ли я сюда еще! — Брайан, ведет себя совершенно непринужденно перед лицом смерти. Декстер почти восхищается его усилиями.

Он наклоняется очень близко, его губы находятся в каких-то дюймах от уха Брайана.

— Не волнуйся, Брайан, ты не вернешься, — с тяжелым сердцем он поднимает нож над грудью брата.

— Подожди! — эти слова останавливают руку Декстера, и он медленно ее опускает.

— Я не... — Декстер наблюдает за тем, как Брайан слизывает кровь с губы и украдкой посматривает по сторонам, как будто следит за теннисным мячом. — Декстер... Могу я тебя напоследок кое о чем попросить?

Декстер знает, что должен просто нанести ему удар, проткнуть ножом кожу и позволить алой крови водопадом стекать вниз, охлаждая тело Брайана. Но он не может отказать своему старшему брату.

Декстер смотрит вниз, на темные кудри и карие глаза, длинный нос, прямые брови и полные губы. Его сестра нашла Брайана очень привлекательным. Он не похож на Декстера, но внутри, под кожей, там, где течет кровь, он похож на него настолько, насколько это возможно.

— Все что угодно...

— Поцелуй меня.

Он, не колеблясь, повинуется и наклоняется, его губы встречаются с губами Брайана Мозера. Тепло губ брата на его губах является одновременно и привычным, и чужим. Губы... Его брата... Он отстраняется от них.

— Пожалуйста, Декстер! — глаза Брайана широко распахнуты в мольбе.

Декстер позволяет этим глазам пленить его, пока он вновь не склоняется над лицом брата. На некоторое время его губы замирают над губами Брайана, а затем снова накрывают их; его язык проскальзывает в открытый рот. Он чувствует, как брат покусывает его губы, как будто пытаясь удержать в поцелуе. Хватка Декстера становится слабее, и нож падает на пузырчатую пленку рядом с телом Брайана. Декстер запускает пальцы в кудри брата, притягивая его ближе; он задыхается, впиваясь в его губы. И только тогда он ощущает, как его «темная сторона» кивает в знак одобрения.

Он откидывает свою голову назад. Его мысли расплываются, он ошеломлен тем, что вызвал в нем Брайан.

Он сгибает ногу, закидывает ее на стол и валится всем телом на брата. Его так охватывают эти чувства, что он даже не замечает того, как Брайан извивается под ним, или того, что его нож выпал из рук. И только в последний момент он спохватывается, что пленка возмущенно скрипит под лезвием ножа, но Брайан успевает свободной рукой отбросить полиэтилен и приподняться. Их поцелуй обрывается, и они отстраняются друг от друга.

А затем Декстер ощущает, как в его руку что-то вонзается, и за этим следует жгучая боль, перед глазами все расплывается, но краем сознания он успевает заметить иглу в руке Брайана. Это его собственный шприц с транквилизатором, который только что вкололи в него самого.

— Б-Брайан... — хрипит он, качнувшись вперед. Брайан сразу же хватает его одной рукой за локоть, второй за талию, помогая сесть, прислонившись спиной к стене.

— Тс-с-с, Декс, все хорошо. Дай мне тебе помочь, — говорит Брайан, нежно перебирая пальцами волосы брата.

Его глаза закрываются, он теряет сознание, но в конце концов ему удается произнести:

— Брайан, ты собираешься меня убить?

— Даже не мечтай об этом, брат! — улыбается тот. Он поворачивается к двери. — К тому же кровь гуще, чем вода... Приятных снов, Декс. Когда ты проснешься, меня уже не будет.

И с этими словами он переступает через порог, закрывая за собой дверь, но Декстер уже спит.


End file.
